


Heartbeat

by kingburu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Heartbeat Kink, M/M, bottom!jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingburu/pseuds/kingburu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico loves the sound of Jason's heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> FOR TUMBLR USER TINYBRO!<33 HAPPY BIRTHDAY BB <33

_Badum…Badum…Badum…_

 

The heavy cadence of Jason’s heartbeat bristles against Nico’s ear. Nico takes in a sharp breath and runs fingers over Jason’s ribs before shutting his eyes. Blood flows beneath that taut skin, livid as _lightning_ , and thrums beneath Nico’s palms.

 

He presses his cheek at Jason’s chest, inhaling in the musk of some apparent sparring session and the weird _Axe Body Spray_ that Jason insists on wearing. Wrinkling his nose in distaste, Nico curls his fingers and rolls the other way to sleep, settling contently on Jason’s forearm.

 

And per usual, Jason awakens at the worst time. He moves his arm, with a surge of energy flowing from his heart to the tips of his fingers, and pulls Nico toward in. Jason takes in a breath like he’s sucking all the air out of the room, and Nico finds himself buried at the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

 

Jason leans over and presses the wettest kiss on Nico’s forehead. Just to bother him. A chuckle leaves the blonde’s lips while Nico grumbles, and Jason only laughs louder.

 

 “G’mornin,” the blonde breathes. “You didn’t tell me you were coming.”

 

Nico makes a face and pokes the other demigod in the side. In the most obnoxious drawl he can conjure, he quotes, _“My god, you’ve gotten fat.”_

 

The laugh gets louder, and Nico _adores_ Jason’s chest as it rumbles with an ecstatic heart, while his own skips a beat.

 

He pushes upward against the mattress, and dips down to press a kiss, _hard_ , over Jason’s lips before blue eyes can question him.

 

Jason’s laughter ceases in seconds, and he smiles drowsily.

 

Nico wipes the saliva off his lips. “Wanna have sex?”

 

 

 

 

 

Moments later, Nico sees that blood flourishing in Jason’s cheeks as tan skin glistens with hot sweat. Sanguine dips from Jason’s face, carries down his neck unto his chest. A moan flutters through Jason’s lips, low as a baritone, and the air dips until it’s boiling. Nico wipes the rivulets off his forehead before squeezing the bottle of lube in his hand.

 

He slabs it on both palms before wrapping a firm hand on either erection. Jason croons and Nico shivers—he focuses on Jason’s heavy heartbeat like it’s knocking on his ear drums, on the sweat that coats his face and his neck and his shoulders and his torso, on the heat burning in his cheeks and on the cool wind that brushes the hairs on the back of his neck.

 

Squeezing himself and giving Jason a swift tug, Nico moans too. He crawls over to Jason’s lips for a kiss, never letting go of his boyfriend. Jason knots a hand through black hair, pressing harder, and nibbles on the younger boy’s mouth. He grips Nico’s jaw beneath his palm as they break away, and whispers, _“Loveyou_ ,” against Nico’s ear.

 

Chest tightening, Nico mutters, _“Loveyoutoo_ , _”_ and returns to business.

 

He presses a nail at the ridge of muscle between Jason’s asscheeks, and bites the inside of his mouth as Jason shivers. Pushing forward, Nico curls his index finger inside the blonde once he’s knuckle-deep. He wraps his other hand around himself and dips his head forward with a sweet mewl.

 

Two fingers.

 

A smirk etches at the corner of Jason’s lips, blond eyelashes falling as Jason still manages to look _innocent_ and _lewd_ at the same time.

 

“I think you’re loose enough,” Nico muses.

 

Jason shrugs nonchalantly. “A little pain never hurt anyone.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

Jason wrinkles his nose when Nico’s fully sheathed, but doesn’t say a word.

 

“Maybe we should have—”

 

“You feel good.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Like the perfect guy he is, Jason gets used to it by the third thrust—with a bit of his masochistic side showing. He moans from strain and pleasure, while Nico grips him by the thighs. Nico thrusts upward, and Jason hisses.

 

“ _Pluto_ ,” he gasps.

 

“That’s awkward,” Nico murmurs. He curls over and pulls Jason into another kiss.

 

Pleasure spikes in Nico’s mind, and he shudders under Jason’s grip above his shoulders.

 

 _“Pluto_ ,” Jason mutters. “Oh—Plu—”

 

“If you mention my father again, I’ll stop.”

 

“You’re cruel.”

 

Nico titters quietly before he sheaths himself again. He pushes into Jason with bliss as a second skin,  and rolls his hips at a particularly _long_ string of another god’s name. _Romans_ , Nico thinks with a roll of his eyes.

 

Short of breath, Nico digs his nails into Jason’s legs and clutches Jason’s erection beneath his fingers. He hears another gasp and watches as Jason’s moist hair mats to his bed and wrinkles at the pillow at the same time, before twisting to kiss the teen once again.

 

Jason’s heartbeat rings in his ears, so loud that it’s deafening.

 

Nico matches every _thrum_ with a _thrust_ and goes _faster_ when that heart beats _faster._

 

A whimper plays at his lips and Nico squeezes his eyes shut as Jason’s lips move in the same pace, whispering, _Ohgodsohgodsohgodsohgods—_

 

_Badumpbadumpbadumpbadump_

Jason covers Nico’s hand with his own, yanking at his erection with a shallow breath, and he ducks his head back as he—“Oh, _Plu—”_

“ _Stop that._ ”

 

—comes.

 

He writhes around Nico, and the Son of Hades follows not too long. Hot semen coats his erection, and Nico chokes as white stars blind his eyesight.

 

A quiet whine leaves the brunet’s throat, and he collapses—sweaty cheek on sweaty chest. Again.

 

Jason’s arm wraps around him, bringing him close, and Jason buries his nose in Nico’s flurry of wet hair. Chuckling, Jason kisses Nico once more and sighs. “You wanna get cake later?”

 

Nico snorts. “You’re still fat.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
